


Haruo needs a hero

by xXspace_eaterXx



Category: GODZILLA Trilogy (Anime 2017), Godzilla - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 09:21:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17097899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXspace_eaterXx/pseuds/xXspace_eaterXx
Summary: Haruo slowly blinked open his eyes. The light, even through the dense fog, was overwhelming. He hissed and closed his eyes again, eventually slipping back into sleep. When he woke next, the light was not as harsh. Haruo tried to sit up but was met with an excruciating pain in his left quad that made his whole leg spasm. He let out a scream of pain.





	Haruo needs a hero

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I’m back. Sorry for the lack of content. This story takes place after the first Godzilla Netflix movie. It is currently one of my new favorites and I would totally recommend checking it out of you haven’t already!

Haruo slowly blinked open his eyes. The light, even through the dense fog, was overwhelming. He hissed and closed his eyes again, eventually slipping back into sleep. When he woke next, the light was not as harsh. Haruo tried to sit up but was met with an excruciating pain in his left quad that made his whole leg spasm. He let out a scream of pain. What Haruo found equally if not more alarming then the pain in his leg was the gurgle that came from his throat when he screamed. He spits only to find that the gurgle was caused by blood. He closed his eyes tightly, trying to calm down. “Metphies! Metphies please!” Haruo tried to get reached out to Metphies, the one he trusted the most. Haruo knew he couldn’t close his eyes for risk of falling asleep. About ten minutes later he heard footsteps approaching him. “Help...please…” Haruo had gotten significantly weaker. He heard the footsteps change from a walking pace to a run. “Haruo! Hauro can you hear me?” Haruo looked up from his spot in the rubble to see Metphies looking down at him. “Metphies! I can’t move, thank god you’re here…” Metphies cracked a small smile before he began to move some of the rubble off his friend. Soon he had cleared most of the debris and all that was a particularly sharp shared of metal impaling Hauros thigh. Metphies knew he would have to get the shard out if his companion but, the fear of blood loss was fresh in his mind. Haruo was showing signs of becoming dizzy and nauseous. Metphies needed a plan and Haruo needed blood. “I left the others to come to find you. I am going to return to them and bring them to you. I will be back as soon as I can.” He reached down and touched Haruo's shoulders as he did in the prison. The touch gave Haruo a sense of safety and calm. “Thank you Metphies.” And with that, Metphies was running to go get the others.


End file.
